Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 026
"A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" is the twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 5, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Yuya has 4000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and 1 Set card. Gong has 4000 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls in Defense Position and no Set cards. It is currently Gong's turn. Turn 3: Gong "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" attacks "Performapal Silver Claw", as its effect allows it to attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Avoid", but Gong activates the other effect of "Susanowo". Once per turn, when it is in Defense Position and there are no Spell Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 Life Points to target and activate a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard. He targets "Over Sword" (Gong 4000 → 3500), which increases the ATK of a monster on the field by 500 during the Battle Phase ("Susanowo" 2400 → 2900), and prevents its attacks from being negated. Thus, the effect of "Avoid" is not applied and "Silver Claw" is destroyed (Yuya 4000 → 2000) and sent to the Extra Deck. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Stargazer Magician", while his hand contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Empty Fishing", "Performapal Lizardraw" and "Performapal Camelose". He places "Lizardraw" ( 6) in the left Pendulum Zone and "Camelose" ( 2) in the right Pendulum Zone. Yuya Pendulum Summons from his hand and from his Extra Deck, both in Defense Position. Turn 5: Gong Gong Normal Summons . He activates its effect, letting him equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls in order to allow it to inflict piercing battle damage. The effect of "Susanowo" treats it as a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, so Gong equips "Soulpiercer" to it. "Susanowo" attacks "Silver Claw", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", halving the battle damage and preventing "Silver Claw" from being destroyed by battle (Yuya 2000 → 450). Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws and subsequently Pendulum Summons it. He Tributes "Hippo", which treats itself as two Tributes via its effect, to Tribute Summon in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Lizardraw", which allows him to draw a card, then shuffle "Lizardraw" back into the Deck. Yuya draws "Performapal Trump Witch" and places it in the left Pendulum Zone ( 4). He activates its Pendulum Effect, letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck once per turn, using monsters he controls as the Fusion Material Monsters. Yuya fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer Magician" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. As a Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks "Susanowo", with Yuya activating the Pendulum Effect of "Camelose", letting him target a monster he controls once per turn during his Battle Phase and allow that monster to inflict piercing battle damage and decrease the attacked monster's DEF by 800 for each attack. "Susanowo" loses 800 DEF ("Susanowo" 3800 → 3000), and since the ATK of "Rune-Eyes" is equal to the DEF of "Susanowo" neither monster is destroyed. "Rune-Eyes" attacks again, but Gong activates the effect of "Susanowo", activating "Avoid" from Yuya's Graveyard (Gong 3500 → 3000), negating the attack. "Rune-Eyes" attacks once more while activating the effect of "Camelose" ("Susanowo" 3000 → 2200) and destroys "Susanowo" (Gong 3000 → 2200). As exactly 1 Defense Position he controls and no other cards were destroyed, Gong activates the effect of the "Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads" in his hand, letting him send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon the destroyed "Susanowo" in Attack Position. Yuya finds the Action Card "Over Sword", then activates his face-down "Dangerous Draw", letting him send a Spell Card in his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. However, if the drawn card is a monster, he will take damage equal to its ATK. Yuya sends "Over Sword" and draws and activates "Big Return", which allows him to activate a card's effect that can usually only be activated once per turn a second time during the same turn. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", fusing "Rune-Eyes" with "Silver Claw" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Beast-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Susanowo" (Gong 2200 → 1600), with its effect activating, inflicting damage equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Special Summon it, meaning 1800 (Gong 1600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the preview * "Performapal Trump Witch" was shown as a Level 4 monster in the preview. In the episode, it was correctly shown as a Level 1 monster. Preview